sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia Di Rocco
'''Sofia "Angel" Di Rocco '''is the deuteragonist of Sniper Elite 4. She is the leader of the local Partisan resistance group. Sniper Elite 4 Angel is distrustful of the OSS because they allowed her father Leonardo Di Rocco, the leader of the Italian Partisan resistance group, to be kidnapped by the Nazis, commanded by Heinz Böhm. In vengence, she took her father's place as the leader of the Partisan group, and tries desperately to prove, she is worthy to be the new leader. When Nazis stationed at the town of Bitanti, started to arrest many resistance members, and were going to execute them. The Sophia took all her members, and stormed the fortress, but were siege by the surrounding Nazis. Angel enlists Karl Fairburne to destroy the Nazis, and prove he is worth to be trusted. After Fairburne helped in the lifting of the siege, she wished for more proof. She asked him to destroy a railway gun at Regelino Viaduct in order to prove himself and convince the group to join forces with the OSS. Later an SOE informant, Major Hans Dorfmann, reveals that Kessler is at the Maggazeno Facility where the missiles are assembled, Fairburne infiltrates the base to kidnap Andreas Kessler and steal his research notes. On interrogation, Kessler tells Angel her father is still alive, prompting the Partisans to depart to assault the town of Giovi Fiorini and find Böhm's confidant Major Klaus Rothbauer. Kessler then tells Fairburne that he is dying of liver cancer due to his heavy drinking and is of no use to the Nazis or the Allies as a result, and that the information given to Angel was a lie in order to lure the Partisans into a trap. Fairburne departs to Giovi Fiorini and eliminates Rothbauer, but the ensuing battle results in the Partisans being massacred. Fairburne infiltrates General Heinz Böhm's base, disabling each of the missiles. As he attempts to call in a bombing raid on the facility, Dorfmann appears and reveals himself to be Böhm, the two have a little talk and Böhm calls two guards bring the captured Angel in the room. Angel tells them she failed resistance and her father, Böhm tells Fairburne that there going to torture her and he's going to watch. Fairburne tells them all it takes is a single spark Böhm shakes his head and aims at Fairburne. Angel rushes at Böhm and Fairburne takes cover from the guards, Böhm grabs Angel by the throat and shoot her in the head. Fairburne takes out the guards and goes after Böhm, who is trying to escape by plane. Fairburne takes out the engines causing the plane to crash killing Böhm in the process and avenging Angel's death. Legacy After Sophia's death, the sacrifice she had made, and news of her death spread like 'wild fire' thus making the Allies an easier task of liberating Italy. In the town of Bitanti, the population had forced the Nazis out of the town, and liberating it themselves.Category:Sniper Elite 4 Category:Italians Category:Characters Category:Allies